Ride the Lightning
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Mac/OC/Daryl Season 2 TWD their on the farm. During the time Sophia is missing. Very M.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got something in my head that was nagging me something fierce. I love writing both Mac and Daryl. After mentioning this idea to a friend she fed that part of me to get me writing on this. I do hope you like what you stirred up! **

Mac walked up behind Daryl at the docks and looked at the water feeling the stinging heat burn through his body. Shooting his eyes over to Daryl he watched as sweat dripped from him coating him in a second skin. Goddman fuckin' summer sucked dick and he was done with it before it had even really gotten started.

"Why the fuck it gotta be so goddamn hot?" Mac growled.

Daryl's eyes lifted from the water and he cocked a brow at him, "It's fuckin' summer dumbass."

Mac heaved a deep breath just as Kira stepped out of the pasture walking towards the pair of them. Daryl shot him a look shaking his head but Mac just grinned at him licking his lips like he could already taste her. Girl was fuckin' ripe that was for sure.

"I'm tellin' you she's a freak you can just tell by the sway of those fuckin' hips and the look in her eye Daryl." Mac nudged.

Daryl shook his head, "You gonna cause more trouble than it's worth for us."

"Oh fuck you pussy." Mac snapped just as she got to them.

"What are the two of you up to out here alone?" She drawled.

Daryl shifted on his feet his eyes sweeping across the water again as the wind made ripples across it. Mac's eyes done the say to her causing her own body to shudder and he couldn't help the deep chuckle that slipped from him. Daryl looked back over at them as he slung his shit down dropping his weight on the dock.

Kira watched him for a second before copying him but jerking her boots off and tossing them to the side. She let her feet drop over after rolling her jeans up enough to keep them from being soaked. Mac watched her from his standing position as she openly let her eyes trail across Daryl. She didn't show a bit of shame in her appraisal and her wolfish glances weren't lost on him.

He'd had a feeling for about a week or more that the girl was up to something but she always played things close to her heart when it was just one or the other around her. But seeing her now with both them here he had a feeling that he knew just what she wanted.

"Do you ever talk Daryl?' Kira grinned at him elbowing him slightly.

Daryl cut his eyes to her, "Don't waste words."

She nodded her head at him her eyes going to Mac, "Man of action, I can respect that."

Mac tilted his head at her and her eyes lingered on his groin before lifting to his eyes. Mac felt his blood thrumming through his body as her eyes darkened and he licked his lips causing her eyes to track the movement with a distinct hunger that matched his own.

"DARYL!"

Daryl's head whipped around at the sound of Glenn calling for him. He huffed out a breath a few choice cuss words before rising to his feet and snatching his shit up. Mac watched as Kira's eyes followed him disappointment hot around the dark kohl lined eyes. Mac let his eyes flick to Daryl's solid back and the strong ground eating walk he had and made a decision right there.

He was pretty sure that given Daryl and his ties together that it wouldn't be hard to sway him in the direction he wanted. Hell he was sure all it would take would be for her ass to strip and it'd be done. He'd tell her not to give him a fuckin' option. He was going to knock the bottom out of this bitch and be done with it.

Turning his eyes back to the girl setting in the facing light of the sun he felt his cock jerk. She was lean in all the right places but still had her curves. She wasn't some rail then cunt like Lori. Goddamn he'd like to bury that bitches face hard in the bark of a tree and leave her laying there. The more he thought about it the more he felt his cock stiffen.

"Mac."

Eyes raking back up her body he raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck you want Kira?" His lust filled angry drawl making her shudder. He didn't miss the visible clench her body gave at his words and felt his blood race south again.

"What is Daryl to you?"

Mac snorted at that. Every since they had turned up at the quarry together. Him and Daryl neither one were the type to mix words with people let alone talk about themselves. He shot her a look before turning and walking off. He knew she'd follow it was in her eyes, she'd made a decision just like he had. Now it was just about coralling Daryl.

Mac dropped back on his sleeping bag waiting on Daryl to come back knowing he wasn't to far behind him. Goddamn Rick and Glenn wanting Daryl's take on some maps before they got started up on the search for the missing girl. Mac slung his arm over his eyes feeling the clammy air gripping his skin like a lovers hands that didn't want to let go.

"Stupid motherfucker." Daryl snarled bursting through the tent flap.

Mac smiled, "Shane?"

"Fuckin' Walsh."

Mac raised up just slightly watching as Daryl shook his extra layers off and smiled. He looked out the open tent flap as it had caught on the slight zip and seen people making their ways to their own tents. A storm was brewing and it wouldn't do anyone any good to get caught in it.

"We out in the morning despite the rain." Mac acknowledged.

"If it aint us who the fuck else is gonna find that little girl." Daryl growled.

Mac didn't speak as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that Daryl has descended them in. He heard the rustle of his shirt as it was ripped over his head and knew that Daryl was good and worked up. He smirked when he seen the sway of her hips through the moonlight just as the soft drops of rain kissed the tent.

Daryl groaned when the cool air pushed into the tent cooling both of their over heated skin. He felt the jarring weight of Daryl drop down close to him and let his own weight drop back as she slinked through the door. Mac shifted covering the sound so as not to give Daryl a chance to react yet knowing he wasn't to keen on people or her in general. She had come on to the man multiple times but Daryl always needed that extra push and goddamn if Mac didn't love lighting that fuse.

Mac looked into her hazel eyes as she loomed over him, "You ever gonna tell me about the two of you?"

"Fuck." Daryl growled.

Mac snorted as he felt her hands already sliding his belt loose from his pants since he was bare chested. Her hands were quick and efficient as they slipped his jean's over his hips and ripped them down his legs. She wasn't fucking around earlier when she had told him just what she wanted and how she wanted it.

Just as quickly as she had pounced on him she grabbed for Daryl's jeans and Mac snatched the wrist of the arm he knew was moving for her. Pinning it down next to him Mac met Daryl's flashing eyes in the tent just as the first clap of thunder rocked everything around them.

"What the fuck Mac?" Daryl growled his other hand tangling in Kira's dark hair.

Mac didn't answer him still keeping his hand pinned as he lifted himself to his knees behind Kira. He could smell her arousal around them and growled running his hand up her silken skin that was covered in more ink then skin. Slipping his hand into her hair tangling it over Daryl's own hand he jerked her hair tight and she moaned as she fought Daryl's pants down his hips.

As soon as Mac seen him free of his pants he jerked her again, "Suck his cock."

He felt Daryl jerk against his hand as he tried to raise up as she closed her hand around him. Mac knew he needed to push him harder to get that side of Daryl he _k__new_ was there to come out. He'd seen it a few times and was dead set on coaxing him out even if he had to carve it out.

Daryl groaned and Mac smirked feeling her head move as he kept his grip in her hair. Daryl's arm was still straining against him but it was a different type of force now. Mac set the pace making her work harder making sure Daryl was well past the point of no return. When he groaned again and he felt the jarring force of him arching into her mouth Mac let go of her hair.

Setting back on his haunches he watched her body and started working her left over clothes from her. Mac slid his arm around her stomach and lifted her suddenly causing a moaned yelp around Daryl and he smirked at his groan. He jerked her jeans from her body leaving her nothing more than a scrap of panties.

Mac slid his hands up the back of her thighs pushing her legs wider and she spread herself for him without having to be told. Growling he pulled her panties tight against her and felt her rock against the material. Slipping his fingers past the damp material he let his fingers slid through her folds before sinking into her.

He seen her hand flash searching for Daryl's own but didn't stop his motions against her. He didn't plan on taking it easy on her and it'd be best if they didn't break the girl in half. She did have to walk out of here after all. When she started pushing back on him Mac slipped his ring finger inside her to go with his middle finger. She pulled of Daryl panting her face laying on his stomach as she grabbed for his hand again.

Daryl grunted when she jerked his arm and they both locked eyes when she put her hand between her slick thighs. "Please Mac." she panted harsher as Mac started pushing into her harder as she brought Daryl's hand into play. Her hips bucked and Mac met his eyes causing Daryl to shake his head.

Mac moved quick knowing that Daryl was getting uncomfortable and pinned him again. Daryl ripped himself free and Mac snarled his body looming over Kira as he grabbed his throat applying more force then what was necessary. Daryl's eyes closed and he knew he'd won right there but still didn't let up.

"Get me that goddamn belt." Mac snarled at her.

She moved just enough to reach a pair of their jeans and slid it free handing it over to him. Her eyes were wide as she watched Mac move closer to Daryl his forearm straining against the man. Daryl growled and Mac felt the vibrations burn through his palm against his throat as Daryl tried to raise himself up again causing Mac's own body to lift with the force.

"Hold still goddamn it. Don't fuckin' fight me Daryl." Mac growled lowly his face close to the other mans. "You know it wont end the way you fuckin' want."

Daryl's eyes flashed open and Mac seen the darkness in the depths that he'd been trying to coax out from the start. He should have just billy jacked his ass as soon as he came through the tent and pinned him. He knew it would have went faster and Daryl would have been right there with him already.

"Fuck you Mac."

Mac let his throat go and Daryl raised up fast but Mac moved faster slapping the belt around his throat and tightening it. He spun suddenly grabbing Kira and pushing her over Daryl's hips while Daryl jerked against the belt trying to get it free from Mac's grip. He turned his eyes on to him as Kira gripped him again following Mac's order and sunk down on to him. Daryl jerked and Mac watched as the animal side started darkening his eyes making Daryl jerk against the belt harder.

Mac was a lot of things. He was a complete womanizing bastard that liked to some rough shit to women and he didn't ever really need any coaxing for it to happen. Get him hard he'd fuck you senseless and leave you laying in the dirt, let him see you liked it even rougher and you'd be there all night. Daryl though he needed to have that fire banked and coaxed to come out before you got to the animal side of him. Belt around his throat was almost fitting for him.

Kira moaned her nails biting into Daryl's chest as Daryl's breathing started deepening. Mac watched them for a moment occasionally pulling the belt tighter and watching his nostrils flare and her whined yelp as a result. Mac loomed over the pair of them, "You don't come until I say you can."

Kira's whine over Daryl her hips not slowing but Daryl met his eyes to and he grinned at mirrors in his eyes. Mac pulled the belt making Daryl groan and stood up swiftly gripping Kira's hair turning her to him. Gripping her jaw he brought it to his dick and she swallowed him down moaning as Daryl lifted her with the thrust of his hips.

Mac hissed out a breath as her teeth scraped down him and he tightened his grip in her hair feeling the base of his spine start tingling. Letting his head fall back forwards he watched as her sweat slick body rolled and moved in tandem with Daryl's. Her small breasts were just the right size as to not waste any in a mans grip.

Mac pulled the bars that graced her rose petal nipples and she moaned throwing her head back letting her raven locks rain down her back. In the flash of lightning her skin burned bright as her hips rolled and stuttered over Daryl. Her tattoos standing out like a moving masterpieces that pulled you in. Mac licked his lips watching as sweat tinted and mixed on their bodies before he dropped to his knees behind her his fingers still working her breast.

Mac jerked the belt hard making Daryl's body arch and buck into her with a deep guttural moan as he kept the pressure up. Forcing Kira over Daryl more with her ending up chest to chest with him he worked fast lopping the same belt around her throat making a figure eight design against them. Keeping them both where he wanted and pushing down on the base of her spine forcing her to take every inch Daryl had to give and he bared down keeping her there.

He felt the deep groan vibrate through her body from Daryl and grabbed his hands pulling them around to grip her ass. Daryl knew the drill and done what he needed as Mac refused to let go of the belt that was keeping Daryl in check. Kira's face was buried in Daryl's neck as she panted but Daryl was watching him.

"Keep her still." Mac warned with a vicious tone.

Daryl gave him a feral smile and nodded at him licking his own lips his grip tightening on her keeping her the way Mac wanted. Gripping himself in hand he lined up with her letting his pit drip down between her spread cheeks and let the head of his dick drag through it. She keened against Daryl's throat and Mac pushed through the first ring of muscles without warning causing her body to go rigid.

Mac braced his hand against her back groaning at the tightness that was gripping him like a vice so goddamn tightly. Daryl jerked against her the more Mac sunk into her and could feel the strong throbbing of his cock as it was separated by such a small piece of her. Daryl growled at him released her hold on her that allowed her the relief her body was craving from her strained position and having him so deep in her for so long rubbing her almost painfully.

Mac grunted as she rolled her hips into the pair of them taking them both in with a moan. "Move, I need you to move." She begged.

"Shut the fuck up." Mac growled jerking the belt causing both her and Daryl to move.

Daryl growled at him and reared back causing Mac to fall forward since the belt pulled him. Mac felt his own growl bubbling up and jerked again as she whimpered being pinned between them. Mac snapped his hips into her hard-driving himself in hard motion as far as he could go. Daryl repeated his action his thrust lifting her for Mac's.

"Fuck." Daryl snarled.

Mac gripped her hair angling her head back exposing her throat and shoulders to Daryl. He wanted to see him mark her and Daryl knew it even if he was refusing to give him what he wanted. He needed to see him do it knowing the second his teeth touched her skin he'd lose it and bring them both over the edge with him. Daryl had to do this for him. Two could play that game though, Mac knew him just as well. He let slack go in the belt and let it relax around his throat causing Daryl's teeth to flash in the lightning of the tent the thunder accompanying his growl. Kira's body rocked and bowed with their movements and the storm raged hard outside. Each movement of her hips making her look like she was riding the lightning.

Daryl sunk his teeth in the inked shoulder presented to him just over the star that set at her collar bone. He felt her body tighten around his cock painfully. Daryl met his eyes and Mac jerked the slack from the belt giving him what he needed. Mac thrust into her getting them moving again his eyes intent on the teeth that were marking all over her shoulders and chest.

Kira's hand slipped up and tangled in Daryl's hair pulling him tight into her, "Harder." She hissed.

Daryl grunted and she whined clenching around them again as his teeth burned deeper into her skin. Mac groaned speeding his thrust up as he seen the blood bead around the white canines of Daryl's mouth. Jerking her hips back and down into them hiis hand slapped her ass hard and he briefly lamented that they didn't have better lighting to see her ass tint cherry red like he was going to make it. She pushed back on him with each slap and Mac snarled each hit getting rougher. He felt his sweat dripping from his brow and felt it on her as his hands slid along her back and ass.

"Whose whore are you?" Mac growled.

Kira turned her head as much as she could in the trap of the figure eight belt. She met his eyes with her own burning hazel fires, "Yours."

Jerking the belt hard and cutting her air off along with Daryl's he listened to the groans coming from the pair of them. He licked his lips, "No."

Her eyes widened at the lack of air her hand tightening further in Daryl's hair jerking him into her more. Mac felt her starting to spasm around him and let the slack off her throat only. Her body thrashed between the pair of them as neither gave her a reprieve through the violent crashing orgasm ripping through her. Instead each of them double their efforts punishing her as she laid limp against Daryl's slick chest sliding with their movements.

Daryl's nostrils flared and Mac heard the breath leaving him heavier, "Hurry the fuck up fucker." Daryl snarled.

Daryl groaned deeply again making Mac's eyes go back to him and seen his teeth sinking into her shoulder again just as she went rigid against him. The coiling and heat rushing through her body slammed into his dick ripping his orgasm from him with so much force he felt pain race through him. Daryl broke his hold on her shoulder his head dropping back exposing his belted throat.

Mac leaned forward looming over the pair of them still able to feel Daryl thrust into her as his cock softened in her. He knew Daryl wouldn't be able to get release till the belt was let loose from around his throat. Mac felt like being a dick at the moment and hooked his fingers in it just at his pulse point feeling the hammering of his heart.

Daryl's met his eyes the lust in them almost painful. "You motherfucker." Daryl snarled his teeth bared.

Mac smirked watching as Daryl's sweat slick hair stuck to him an even as beads disappeared down under the belt. Breathing becoming painfully erratic Mac let it out just enough for Daryl to notice a difference but still tight enough to keep him in check. He knew Daryl was going to pay him back the second he got a chance for his taunting and smirked.

Daryl groaned his teeth closing over the bars of Kira's rose petal nipples and she mewled from his mouths motions. Mac slipped his other hand around grabbing her other breast and teasing her.

"Too much." She cried.

Mac's teeth nipped along her shoulder his eyes watching the pulse in Daryl's throat and listening to his breathing. He was getting close but Mac refused to give just that inch for him. Daryl's hand flashed up leaving her body gripping Mac's hair and jerking him face him, "I'm gonna beat your ass into the fuckin' ground." His voice was more animal then man.

Mac met his eyes and loosed the belt and Daryl's body bowed and arched in violent surrender as he poured himself into Kira. She screamed out causing Mac to slap his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as her body shook violently against them. His weight was bearing down on her forcing her down on Daryl with more force and he felt tears run over his hand as she tried to swivel her hips.

With each of her movements Daryl jerked harshly his body still not going slack. Mac watched the heavy hammering of his heart knowing it'd take him a bit to come back to where he could even talk to them or would respond.

Pulling out of her as Daryl's body dropped back down flat but his eyes still closed as he pulled deep powerful breaths in she whimpered. Mac knew she was feeling the aftershocks rock through Daryl but he kept her braced against him. When his blue eyes opened the animal bleeding out of them he let her up and removed the belt completely knowing that as rough as he fought and Mac had been his throat was going to be a cacophony of purple, blacks, and blues. He couldn't wait to the faces of the dick wads in the group. Mostly the butt buddies Rick and Shane, he didn't like the way those motherfucker's tried to control his brother. That was stepping on his toes and he'd have none of that shit.

Kira still laid on him her breathing labored and she turned her head looking at him as he dropped to his back jerking up a dirty shirt to clean himself up with. She was watching him and Mac looked at her taking in the smeared kohl around her eyes and the bruises marring her shoulders and breast. Daryl hadn't held back on her. His eyes went to her hips and ass seeing his own marks dotting her skin. It was a goddamned perfect sight and if he had his way they'd really break this bitch in for old times sake.

"Get off him." Mac growled.

Daryl pulled his arm behind his head his breathing getting slower but still awake. Mac watched him waiting for the moment when he'd speak knowing he was getting back to himself.

Kira rolled gracefully from him a grimace crossing her face one her thighs were able to meet again without the weight of them bearing down on her forcing them wider. She grabbed up her panties sliding them on along with her jeans her movements slow and deliberate.

She turned looking at Daryl and smiled licking her lips and Mac followed her eyes seeing the deep scratches on his chest and the bites on his shoulders. Mac leaned up his eyes taking in the damage and he snarled at her grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him, "You don't fuckin' mark him."

Her eyes widened and she looked back and forth between them but Daryl just looked at her impassively as if it was a normal reaction he'd seen from Mac before. She nodded at him, "I wont."

Mac released her his eyes going back to Daryl's marred chest and he felt his lip curl. His eyes lifted to Daryl's when he heard the deep chuckle breaking out of his chest. He looked at the bright piercing eyes, mirrors.

"You wanted to know what we were to each other?" Daryl's voice was strained and raw from the belt.

Kira brought her eyes around to him, "Yes."

Mac set back his hands bracing behind him not bothered by his nudity or Daryl's in the slightest as his flagging cock was exposed. Daryl met his eyes searching before Mac nodded his own eyes appraising.

"Brothers."

Kira shook her head, "Merle was your brother."

"IS!" Daryl snapped setting up.

Kira spun to where she could look at them both. Her eyes were running over them both as she pieced things together that she had managed to gather about them.

"But, how?"

Mac snorted, "My mother was a bitch and a whore. She fucked the bastard Dixon and got knocked up before going back home to Cainesville."

She looked at Daryl, "You all look so much alike though. I just...how has no one figured that out?"

"We look just like Will Dixon." Daryl acknowledged.

"Aint no one put it together cause the age difference." Mac snorted, "Amazing what a handful of years can do to peoples perception."

She smiled looking at them, "So are you my brothers?"

Daryl shot her a look but Mac answered for his younger brother, "We aren't yours." Her lip jutted out and her eyes locked on to his, "Your ours. This.." Mac gestured back and forth between him, Daryl, and her. "This makes you ours. NO other man better fuckin' touch you and don't be flashing your shit around."

She looked to Daryl and he gave a barely there nod of agreement with Mac. She got on her knees between their legs and moved closer to them her eyes running over them. "You're both perfect." Her voice was soft.

Neither man said anything as her small hand slid up their thighs. Mac kept close eye on her nails on Daryl and growled when he seen her nails scrape against him. She was playing with fire doing that without Mac in a position to control what she'd let loose. Mac's hand flashed out gripping her wrist when he heard Daryl's breathing changed to match the bite of her nails.

"What the fuck I tell you Kira?" Mac hissed.

She looked up at as the storm calmed outside the tent, "Sorry."

Mac shook his head, "Never without me. Understood?" She raised an eyebrow and he pointedly looked at the deep bruising on her body from Daryl's teeth. "That, was with me holding him back."

Her eyes went to the places his teeth broke through and he watched the winces of pain and she looked back at him, "I get it."

Daryl snorted next to them, "I'm not a monster."

Mac shot him a look that was salacious and Daryl grinned back at him before slinging his arm over his eyes. Mac dropped back to reveling in the cool breeze that blew through the tent flap. He felt Kira's unrest and indecision and jerked her down between them.

"I don't fuckin' cuddle. You want that shit you slither over to his ass and wrap around him." He huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac watched Daryl as the early light around them brought his bruised throat out of the shadows and to the forefront. Daryl was leaning over the picnic table where the map was spread out his eyes searching every mark and line. Mac on the other hand was watching his brother a smile threatening to break out at the deep markings.

Kira walked up sliding a cup of coffee towards the brothers and Mac watched her as the other women started moving around getting the day started. She never was like the rest of these bitches something he found he liked about her. She set down on the opposite side of the table in front of Daryl. She winced and Mac chuckled picking his coffee up and letting it burn down his throat.

Her eyes were on Daryl's bruised throat and he watched the pulse in her throat as she shifted in her seat. Daryl was oblivious to her like always. Something he didn't understand about his brother. He seen women looking at him all the time before the world went to shit, hell ninety percent of them came on to him but Daryl just shrugged it off.

Rick appeared next to Daryl almost leaning into his side, "What do you think?"

Daryl traced the ridge his skilled fingers attracting Kira's eyes. Mac raised an eyebrow at her and she licked her lips before pushing up off the table, "Daryl are we going out today?"

His eyes finally lifted to her as if she had just got there. Mac watched his brothers eyes went to every spot on her he had marked that wasn't visible before going to her visible display. "Nah."

She nodded not pushing him and walked to where Andrea and Maggie were standing. Mac looked over at Daryl, "Where the fuck we goin'?"

Shaking his head, "Better on my own Mac."

Rick finally took a moment to look at Daryl and Mac kept his face stoic as Rick looked at his brother's throat. Rick shot him a murderous look immediately but held his tongue wisely. Daryl pointed again, "Goin' up on the ridge if she's out there I'll see her from here or get an idea of the land."

Mac let his eyes go to where his brother was pointing and nodded. Daryl took a deep drink of his cooling coffee before handing it off to Mac. Following after his brother he seen Rick waiting as if he wasn't done with him. "You know we could cover twice as much ground."

Daryl stopped eyeing him as he knocked the coffee back with a grimace at its coolness. "Twice as much your right. That's why you should take the other side of the ridge. These motherfuckers don't know shit about fuck when it comes to tracking and the woods."

Mac snorted watching his brothers anger and need for finding the lost girl battle each other. Something Mac himself could exploit if he felt like dragging his brother off and coraling Kira. Though with the look in his brothers eyes he had a feeling that he'd snap her in half right now. Hopefully she listened to him and only ever tried that shit with him there.

Daryl turned making it all of fifteen feet before Rick was on him. Daryl stopped and he watched Daryl's back tensed his shoulders visibly bunching in anger, a sign Mac leaned a long time ago. Shifting on his feet he really hoped Daryl put Rick on his ass. He didn't like the motherfucker being so pushy with his brother and he really didn't like the goddamn looks Shane shot him when Rick was around him.

Kira walked over to him and Mac looked down at her, "Walking a little funny there girl."

A light laugh escaped her, "His throat looks bad...is he okay?"

"He's had worse." Mac grunted.

Daryl jerked around backing Rick up after Rick's hand met the hot skin of his throat. Mac took a step forward ready to jump in if Rick touched his brother or Shane got the idea to play fake friend and defend Rick.

"I don't need ya goddamn ass trying to mother me. I'm a grown ass fuckin' man. You got some shit to say to Mac fuckin' say it to him." Daryl barked.

Mac watched his brother storm to the edge of the woods his stride destroying the ground as it ate it alive. Kira was tense next to him and for good reason, after the other night she was usually with them at night and with one of them through the day. While she worked a lot of her anger at the bitches in the group out with them it was the same with them. She had been fucked a hundred ways to Sunday since she pushed Mac and he roped Daryl in. If Daryl didn't get his anger out while he was out searching for that kid then it'd likely come back on the pair of them.

Mac felt eyes on him and turned his head seeing Rick looking at him. Kira took the cup from his hand and looked at him her hazel eyes bright in the early morning sun. Her anger was evident and Mac raised an eyebrow at her, "What the fuck is with you?"

"Why the fuck can't they stay out of his business, you know he's gonna blame you for those marks." Kira hissed.

Mac gave her a feral smile, "Let them accuse me of it and i'll show them exactly how he got those marks. Daryl always did like a good fight."

Her breath hitched out of her chest and she looked over towards Lori who was looking at her and waiting. "You think he'll be back tonight?"

"Yes. Now get ya ass on somewhere." Mac commanded.

As soon as she was clear of him Rick started for him, "WE need to talk."

Mac widened his stance his arms crossing over his chest, "Talk."

"Not here."

"Here, I got shit to do. I don't know about you officer friendly but there is a girl out in them woods lost." Mac growled.

Rick clenched his jaw, "Whatever Daryl is to you...is clearly not healthy. I seen his throat. What are those belt marks?"

"You think I done that to him?" Mac questioned. "You think I slipped a belt around his throat? Think a man like Daryl would let that happen?"

Rick nodded, "I do."

"Don't think you know him like I do so it'd be best if you quit while your ahead. I'd hate to put you in your place in front of everyone but I'll gladly fuckin' do it." Mac snapped.

"If whatever the fuck you two get up to leaves marks like that on him then...it can't be healthy." Rick hissed.

Mac let his head fall back a loud laugh escaping him and catching the attention of the entire group, "What the fuck you think I'm doing to my baby brother? Think I'm fuckin' him?" Mac challenged his tone and eyes turning cold. Rick paled at the new information that only Kira had gathered. Mac moved closer to him his movements taking on a predatory grace that had Kira standing and moving closer to them. "You don't know me or my brother, don't think for a second that I'd hurt him. I'd sooner watch every motherfucker on this farm burn alive than see him get a scratch. And if it comes to it I will, I'll let you all die if it means saving him."

Rick backed away from him shaking his head but not saying anything more. Mac turned heading for their tent to get his shit together to take off looking for a ghost in the woods just to shut his brother up. Daryl, like Merle always said, was the sweet one out of the three of them.

Mac felt the stinging heat of the Georgia sun burning his skin as he walked out of the woods and into the pasture. He looked to the sky taking the time of the day roughly and licked his lips as the sun burned hotter on him in the open. Mac growled picking up his pace as he neared the area where he could turn and head straight for the small pond on the property.

Swinging around out towards it he dropped his stuff on the dock stripping his shirt from his body feeling the tendrils of sweat slide freely. His boots followed quickly along with his pants. Standing in his boxers he dropped straight into the cool water hissing as his body adjusted to the temperature differences so suddenly.

Climbing out he shook the water from his head knowing Daryl would be back soon. He pulled his clothes on just as he heard the barking tone of his brother talking to someone. Mac stomped his feet into his boots and took off for him hearing Shane and him both squaring off. Just as Mac cleared the small ringlet of trees he seen Daryl's fist rock Shane's head back hard.

Mac went into a dead run for his brother feeling his anger breaking through and feeling the straight rage Daryl had burning through his blood. Getting close he seen blood coming from his brothers mouth and snarled sliding to a stop as the pair of them crashed to the ground. Mac smirked watching as Daryl fist connected with Shane's kidneys and ribs harshly over and over as he kept his head dropped blocking a hit from Shane. Shane might have weight against him but Daryl had years of fighting a man who wanted to kill him. He also had his anger fueling him which was a sight Mac loved seeing, reminded him that they were brothers.

Grabbing Daryl up he hauled him off Shane both barking and snapping like rabid dogs. Mac kept his arm around Daryl's waist and throat. Applying pressure to his throat Daryl's body slackened some against him forcing Mac to take his weight more as he moved them off.

"What the fuck happened?" Mac growled.

Daryl growled his anger still thrumming through his blood. Kira trailed after them dipping into her small tent before coming out with a pack. Mac let his grip slip on Daryl and his brother burst away from him with enough energy to knock him back. Daryl stormed away from Mac and he growled going after him. His eyes went to Kira and she waited to see if he wanted her to trail after them. Jerking his head she fell in line with him.

"Don't do anything unless I tell you too." Mac warned.

"Shane started it all." Kira huffed. "As soon as Daryl walked by the group Shane was up running his mouth."

Mac slowed and looked at her, "What the fuck was he saying?"

"Saying Daryl was hunting for a dead girl, a ghost." Kira's voice held anger but an undertone of sadness. "He was saying all of that in front of Carol."

"Motherfucker." Mac hissed. Taking off after Daryl again as he dipped into the barn he.

Turning suddenly he seen Rick storming their way and he blocked his path to his brother. Rick eyed him, "He can't just do that. The group needs to get along."

Mac snarled, "Then keep your bastard friend on a goddamn leash or get your wife to do it again." Rick clenched his jaw as Mac assaulted him with words. "Stay the fuck away from him for a while. All of you."

Rick nodded at the warning in his words, "Let me know if he needs anything."

Mac bristled at the thought of Rick trying to step into his boots and glared at the man. Fuck Rick Grimes. Mac didn't answer and took off again hearing Daryl making a racket. Getting to the doors he stopped suddenly causing Kira's small body to collide with his, "You walk in there...there is a chance all that anger is gonna be directed at you." Mac warned.

"You said never without you." Kira shrugged.

Mac said no more and was through the door seeing his brother immediately. Daryl turned towards him spitting to the side and the red splattered the wooden stall doors. His eyes were like dark cerulean lightning flashing through the low light as the door shut behind him. Daryl was tracking his every movement as if he expected an attack and Mac heard the growl rumble through his chest as soon as he seen Kira.

She stepped next to Mac, "Set down and let me clean you up."

Daryl moved with slow calculated movements his eyes on her and Mac watched him closely. Daryl dropped down hard looking up at her as one long leg extended and the other bent at the knee. He let his head thump back against the unplaned wood as he watched her move towards him. Mac shadowed her and looked his brother over only seeing minor bruising mostly from taking the fall and his busted lip.

Daryl's eyes met his just as Kira kneeled between his legs and Mac growled just as Daryl's hand grapsed her jerking her into his lap. Moving fast but not fast enough as Daryl had her pinned to his body. Daryl's mouth closed over hers and she whimpered moving to straddle him even as his hands ripped at her clothing.

She yelped suddenly and Mac moved seeing the darkening off Daryl's eyes at her pained yelp. The sound of his belt jingling didn't penetrate the fog that was in Daryl's mind as Mac whipped it off. Moving to his brother while he focused on her he grabbed his arms quickly and bound his wrist above his head and through the bars to the stall.

Daryl's eyes flashed up to his and Mac smirked at him as she worked the buttons open on Daryl's shirt. Her hands started exploring his sweat slick skin as Mac moved behind her getting the pieces off clothing off her that had been left in their haste. Daryl was growling at him watching his hands on her body his arms straining against the thick leather holding him in place.

"Don't think so brother." Mac snapped.

Daryl jerked hard the sound of straining leather and the clanging of the stall door sounding around them, "Let me go." He hissed.

Kira grabbed his belt her deft hands working it open letting the brother snipe back and forth. It was part of their routine, something she was accustomed to now. Her small hand slid into his pants and Mac watched his jaw tense the second her hand closed over his straining cock. Daryl's nostrils flared and the lightning in his eyes flashed brighter as if seeing it through a blackened veil.

Kira raised up on her knees taking her weight from Daryl's lap and jerked hard on his pants forcing him to raise his hips. As soon as he was clear of the material she stood and stripped her jeans and panties from her body. Daryl's eyes traveling over her body and lingering on certain places he'd left marks. Mac followed his eyes seeing the one that set just above the star and smiled, it was a dark shade of purple with the perfect outline of his teeth.

Kira moved back over Daryl as he jerked hard again his biceps, forearms, and chest straining against the rough leather. Growling he double his efforts and Mac smirked moving up behind her his hands sliding against her skin, "She has perfect tits doesn't she?" Mac's voice was a husky fire that had her rocking back against him.

"Fuck you Mac, let my hands go." Daryl snapped his eyes tracking the movement of his brothers hands.

With each movement, pinch and roll of Mac's fingers against Kira Daryl strained more his body whipcord tense. Moving her back to him Mac let his jeans fall to his knees.

"Brace your hands on his chest." Mac growled low and in her ear.

Daryl huffed as her hands settled against him and Mac forced her to bend at the waist. "You brother of mine, are to out of control now." Mac grinned, "It'd be better if you calmed down some...don't want to break her do you?"

With his words Mac drove into her causing a low moan to roll through her body. "So goddman tight."

Mac slid his hand down her body slipping between her legs forcing her legs wider. Slipping his hand through her slick thighs he sunk to fingers into her pussy feeling the heat of Daryl's eyes following his movements. Mac rocked his hips into her harder matching the thundering breathing of his brother as he thrust into her. Kira moaned lifting her eyes and claiming Daryl's mouth and attention.

Mac moved her long hair to the side exposing her sleek back as her body rolled with his. At the sound of his brothers grunt he looked up seeing Kira's hand moving over his hard cock drawing him towards the release they both craved. Mac slapped her hand away from his brothers dick and jerked her hands behind her back forcing her head to hit his shoulder as his thrusting picked up.

"You motherfucker." Daryl snarled his eye wild. "Goddamn Mac let me go."

Mac slammed into her harder causing her moan to wash down Daryl's chest, "No." At his words the pulse in his brother's neck visibly jumped and took off like a shot.

Daryl growled his body lifting and arching before dropping down harshly on the ground again and Mac smirked watching as the new bruises formed around his strong wrist. Letting his eyes drop down to where he was sinking into Kira over and over his breathing picked up feeling that almost painful heat start low in his body.

"I need more." Kira panted.

At her words the sound of cracking wood as it splintered met his ears followed by the sharp snap of leather. Daryl snarled and Mac was slammed back on his back with Kira pinned on top of him. Daryl loomed over the pair of them the leather linked around one of his wrist still the other raw from the strain he'd put up.

Kira's breathing changed suddenly as Daryl's hand disappeared from view and she jerked against Mac. He grunted when the tightness of her body changed as Daryl slammed home into her with no warning. Her legs fell wide as Daryl took control over her leaving Mac pinned beneath their combined weight.

With each thrust of his brother Kira was moved between their slick bodies. Mac's eyes flashed at the feeling of his control slipping and seeing his brothers eyes blinding him. Mac thrust harder lifting her more into his brother and Daryl snarled his hand moving between them gripping her body and kneading the flesh he came into contact with bruisingly.

Bringing his hand around he grabbed Kira's hand up hearing her pained whimpers picking up the rougher Daryl got with her. Mac shifted as much as he could but Daryl dropped more of his weight on them making him grunt out a breath. "Fuck you." He snapped.

Grabbing her hand again he jerked it around and closed it over his brother's throat making her bear down on him. Daryl's eyes closed and his head dropped slightly and Mac moved quick flipping them around using all his strength and weight to get his brother on his back. Kira whimpered between them neither pulling free from her. Daryl grunted as his back hit hard and Mac's hand replaced hers and he closed his grip tighter as he thrust into her again. Her hips rocked against Daryl making him nod his head his pulse slowing just enough that Mac was sure he wasn't going to snap.

Mac grabbed Kira by the hair guiding her over his brothers shoulder, "Bite." It was an order.

As soon as her teeth sunk into his flesh Daryl's eyes snapped open and Mac grunted feeling his brother's harsh thrust. He was still very much the animal with the storm in his eyes, but Mac had that storm in hand. Daryl's hand slid into her hair pulling her face tighter into his shoulder. Mac released his hold on her and gripped her hip with his free hand and slammed home in her his orgasm tearing hers from her.

She shrieked her mouth leaving Daryl's shoulder as blood slipped down her chin. Daryl snarled and his thrust lifted the pair of them with each of his fevered movements. Mac watched his brothers eyes beg him for release but he just held his grip over his throat making him suffer. Daryl bared his teeth at him and Mac felt his own feral snarl showing as Kira was lost in the middle her whimpers and moans picking up the more Daryl thrust into her.

Mac felt Daryl's pulse thundering harder and he felt his brother lift trying to break the hold seeking his release. Mac groaned feeling Kira's body spasming around his spent cock still buried in her. With each thrust from Daryl and rock of her hips Mac jerked slightly the contact almost painful in its delight.

"Goddamn bastard." Daryl barked out through panted breaths.

Mac loomed over Kira her body pressed down in to Daryl and pinning his straining hips down with hers. Unable to thrust and get the friction he craved Daryl's eyes flashed again a pained showed of anger and pleasure. Kira hissed through her teeth being forced to take every inch of him without being able to move in the slightest with him bottomed out in her. Mac tightened his grip and sunk his hand back into her hair bringing her back over his shoulder. Her teeth sunk into Daryl's shoulder without prompting and Mac released his hold as soon as his eyes slammed shut.

Daryl's body arched so far his body bowed as a groan rolled through him. Mac panted able to feel everything as he watched the pair of them let go. Kira lifted up finally able to move since Mac was bearing down on her. She set up completely on top of Daryl as Mac pulled out of her. She looked at him over her shoulder and he watched the blood from his brother, his blood, drip down and hit her shoulder.

Moving he let his tongue clean her shoulder before claiming her mouth. She moaned her hips jerking just slightly against Daryl as Mac devoured her mouth and the hint of blood still lingering on her tongue. She was sweet with the right amount of wrong that he wanted to destroy her. Daryl groaned again and Mac's eyes opened still not letting her go. Daryl was setting up his palms braced behind him as he watched them. His eyes were cleared than they had been the storm ebbing from them.

Standing up and pulling her with him Mac released Daryl from his pinned position. Kira winced harshly standing up and Mac chuckled slapping her ass and sending her forward. Daryl shifted and Mac watched him lean back on his shoulders jerking his pants up around his hips. He laid there his breath still uneven as he watched his brother.

Mac looked to where he'd been tied and grimaced at the damage done. The board was splintered and broken the post jerked free from it's rung. He'd done a fuckin' number on it to get free. Goddamn. Mac jerked his own pants back up and moved to his brother grabbing his wrist up and getting the piece of leather off of him. Daryl tilted his head just enough to watch him and Mac got his first look at his eyes clear of anger.

"You fucked your wrist up." Mac huffed.

"Someone asshole thought it'd be funny to tie me up." Daryl snapped.

Mac eyed him, "Safer that way."

Daryl didn't speak but he chewed his lip his eyes finding Kira as she pulled on her clothes. Her movements were stiff and pained, more so than ever. Her lips were bruised and her eyes were red from tears. Mac followed his eyes and shook his head, "She knew what she was walking into brother." Daryl looked back at him and shook his head the demons of his past wings beating at his back. Mac met his eyes again his motions slowing as he cleaned him up, Mac shifted, "You aint a goddamn monster."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Alva Starr here is your RTL chapter. Signed, Sealed, Delivered. If I was able to put a bow and balloons on it I would just for you! Happy Birthday woman, hope today kicks ass for you! 3**

Kira watched as Carol rushed past her tears in her eyes. Daryl was pacing like an animal ready to take someone apart and she sigh making her way towards him. She knew he was hurting with the way things had ended with Sophia. Everyone had focused on Carol when that little girl came from inside that barn but her eyes went to Daryl. She seen the pain in his eyes and the hope vanish like smoke in the wind. He hadn't been right since then, he'd been pushing even Mac away. It had got bad enough now Mac was snapping and people were edge.

Needless to say when the brothers got even edgy with each other people felt like a bomb was getting ready to go off. Daryl was usually the calmer of the two but he was almost savage in his dealings with people. He was pushing that hurt and pain out on everyone who tried to get close to him, Mac catching the worst of it. They had got in a fist fight the other day when Mac tried to corner him and talk to him. Daryl had lashed out his anger and rage breaking free as his fist connected with Mac's jaw. She had always seen Mac as the one in control even when he was out of control, but seeing him fight against an insensed Daryl was beautiful in a way. Both men wild and untamed knowing each move and counter move to break and control the other.

In the end though Daryl had got away from Mac. He'd pushed him so much they were avoiding each other, it was doing more harm than good. They needed each other. They were a balancing for the each other that kept them from snapping in this environment. Where Mac was vicious and volatile, Daryl was brooding and angry looking for a fight. Both were turning combative but Daryl wasn't giving much outward sign of blowing up, it was gonna be a shock for whoever it hit.

"Daryl." Kira's sweetly rough voice called.

Daryl stopped his pacing his back going rigid before starting up again. "Go Kira."

Watching him now was his body coiled ready to strike she could really see the appeal more than ever. He was all man. His anger only intensifying his appeal. Mac's warning washed through her mind but she shrugged it off not wanting to deal with it right now. Daryl needed someone who wasn't going to fight with him, he needed someone to soothe his mind let him know Sophia wasn't his fault.

Kira moved closer to him her hand reaching out for him but he moved before she could get close enough. His growl was audible as he took off for the woods with her trialing him. His head wasn't right and he needed someone watching out for him even if he thought she couldn't handle herself half the time.

She wasn't sure where they were but Daryl had stopped his head tilted to the sky. He seemed to have settled some and she chanced moving closer to him. His shirt was clinging to him in ways that was making her thighs rub together heatedly. He was vibrating with unspent energy and his eyes were sharp and on her. Predatory.

"Why you followin' me around Kira? What you want from me?" Daryl snapped.

Shaking her head, "Not everyone wants something Daryl." Moving closer to him, "Maybe I just want to be here for you."

Daryl growled and circled around her backing her towards a tree before she realized what he was doing. "Here for me? What the fuck you think you can do for me _Kira_?" His husky southern drawl dropped lower, her name slipping through those lips like sin.

Feeling herself get wet at the sound of his voice and the intent behind it she heard the warning again. For once she seen the sense Mac made clear as day in Daryl's eyes right now. She'd never seen them so wild, untamed, dangerous, and demanding. There was a look in his eyes and she knew just what that meant.

"We can't do this Daryl." She panted as his body moved closer to hers. He was so close now that he was looking down at her blocking out the sun casting his features in shadows.

"What the fuck you mean we can't do this?" Daryl leaned in, "You telling me you aren't wet right now?" He growled. His hands planted on the tree on each side of her head and he leaned into her, "I can smell your arousal Kira."

"But...Mac said..."

Daryl snarled, "What the fuck does he have to do with this?"

"He said never without him." She whimpered when his hand slid between her legs. He was applying that much needed pressure and friction. "He made me promise."

Daryl leaned in, "Fuck Mac. He don't control my dick and he sure as fuck aint here to tell you whether I can bend you over and fuck you."

Kira looked up at him seeing the lust in his eyes and tore her shirt over her head. It was a losing battle and the more she looked at him the more Mac's words faded away. As soon as her shirt was gone her breast spilled out and he swooped in taking over from there. The sound of his buckle jingling open and the sound of a dropping zipper had her legs shaking. His movements had a grace to them but they were more predatory than anything, even more than Mac.

Daryl looked at her, "Pants off now."

She nodded chewing her lip and let them slide down her legs and stepped out of her boots. She stood before him completely nude waiting for him. He stepped into her and she was listed off the ground her back hitting the tree hard. He was inside her instantly and she cried out not use to him taking her life this. The angle and depth had him hitting deeper inside her while his thrust had her entire body scraping up the tree with rough accuracy.

"Whose fuckin' you Kira?" His southern sin drawl demanded.

She moaned tightening her arms around his shoulders holding on to him. "You are. Just you."

"You goddamn right." Daryl barked.

His thrust got more violent and she bit back her cries. She needed to feel, she needed to fight. She couldn't deny that she loved this side of him but it scared her to see it unbridled and solely focused on her. Daryl worked his arms under her thighs supporting her weight free form and groaned into her throat before biting down on her collar-bone.

She whimpered unable to move with the way he had her pinned. He giving her a necklace of marks from collar-bone to collar-bone, not something easily hidden. His grunts and groans were almost pained and she felt his body tensing around her and dropped her hand between her thighs working herself quickly. Daryl panted his head tipping down and watching her.

The second he tipped over the edge and the feel of him spilling himself inside her sent her over the edge. He groaned loudly before his teeth closed over her pale throat, leaving a vicious bite mark towards the front. He was still groaning through the bite as his body bucked with his orgasm. He released his bite the more he softened and pulled her against his chest before setting her feet on the ground. Kira winced feeling like she'd been split in half.

Daryl was righting his clothes not looking at her but she knew this side of him already. He felt guilty. He always did when he got rough with her and no amount of soothing from her ever made it alright. He needed Mac to tell him he wasn't a monster. It was the only thing that would settle his mind.

Turning to get her shirt after her pants were back on she heard his sharp intake of breath then felt his body heat behind her. His hand slipped across her back and she winced. "Fuck Kira." He muttered brokenly, "I...fuck. I didn't want this to happen."

"I'm fine Daryl."

"The fuck you are Kira." He snapped. "Come on we need to get these cleaned."

She winced pulling her shirt over her head and started after him. He slowed his walk some of the anger burned out of his body and waited on her. He watched her wince with each step. Each noise leaving her lips and each look on her face of pain had his eyes flinching. He moved to her and scooped her up without a word. He started with a quicker walk back the way the came.

"Daryl I can walk."

He didn't say anything for so long she thought he was going to ignore her. "Can and should are two different things." His voice was low.

She kept her mouth shut and just leaned her head against his shoulder. Snapping awake as his pace changed jarring her she opened her eyes looking around. They were almost to his tent and she smiled, she really didn't feel like putting up with Lori and Andrea right now. Or the farmers dumbass kids, they were all equally ignorant. For all their christian values they sure the fuck were quick to judge her with her piercing and tattoos. Looking down on her like she was scum. At least Lori and Andrea just bitched about her not doing enough "women's" labor. It was the other one, she wasn't sure the girls name...but her innocent doe eyes and blonde hair stuck out. She looked like some weird anime mannequin.

They were some kind of bible thumping assholes and hypocrites. They had pissed her off instantly when she seen the disdain in their eyes once they got a good look at her. The youngest one had went as far to ask her if she was worried about going to hell for the things she had done to her body. She didn't say it to be mean but her sheer ignorance had rubbed he the wrong way then the "i'll pray for you.". That had set her on fire and wanted to kick her in the throat.

Daryl set her down and started setting stuff out. "Shirt off Kira." He mumbled, "I hurt you anywhere else?"

"No."

He cleaned her back quickly making sure not to miss a spot and she hissed with each swipe of alcohol. She heard Mac coming and felt Daryl shift next to her. He wasn't worried about his brother but she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. Mac was going to be livid and with the marks left behind on her body and his shoulders he was going to know instantly. She smelled him and cum, something that Mac would know instantly.

Mac dropped to his knees and his eyes widened not expecting to see them there. He took them in instantly and he stood up backing out of the tent his eyes livid. Daryl stood gathering the bloody bandages and walking out of the tent. She knew where he was going and knew he was burying the bloody bandages to keep from attracting the attention of walkers or predators.

Pulling a shirt he set out for her she slipped it on. It dwarfed her frame and she smiled before stepping out. Mac was glaring at her his chest heaving. "Kira." He snarled. "You didn't listen to me did you?"

She frowned, "Mac I tried."

Mac moved closer to her, "Save your goddamn tries for someone who believes that shit. You could say no and he would have stopped no matter what. He aint a goddamn rapist."

Kira sucked in a breath and Mac ripped her shirt wide open and it fell from her body. She was thankful their tent was further away from the main camp other wise she'd be in nothing more than jeans in front of everyone. His eyes were on her sharp, angry, and dark. He looked up at her and shook his head. His fingers traced her new marks and a growl started building in his chest and he shoved her through the tent door.

She stumbled but kept herself up and he shoved her to her knees. She looked up at him and seen Daryl grab him by the back of the shirt jerking him out the door. She moved quick and her jaw fell open watching them square off. Daryl was livid again and Mac was matching him, neither back down and neither caring.

"What the fuck are you doin' Mac" Daryl barked shoving him backwards.

Mac charged towards him both glaring the other down, "Don't look at me like I'm a fuckin' bad person for knockin' her on her ass. You see what the fuck you done to her!"

Daryl flinched at his words but didn't back down from his brother. Mac's chest slammed into his and their foreheads were together both growling and cussing, neither willing to back down from the other.

"You aint my goddamn keeper!" Dary snapped out.

Mac gave a bitter laugh, "I aint? Fuck you!" He grabbed Daryl but he jerked back and the sound of tearing material was heard.

Kira moved fast and shoved her way between them and forcing them apart. Daryl's shirt was torn and hanging wide as his chest heaved. Both looked down at her instantly as if realizing she was there for the first time. Swallowing she felt their hearts start beating heavily in her palm and stepped away from them.

"Both of you drop it. I'm fine." Kira snapped.

Mac circled her and like that Daryl was in sync with him. They were moving in tandem herding her before sh realized what was happening.

"You like fuckin' my brother without me there Kira?" Mac questioned.

Her mouth went dry and she was forced to step through the tent and Daryl moved behind her. His hands came around cupping her breast reminding her she was half-naked. Mac grabbed the waist of her jeans and popped the buttons and jerked them down her legs and she moaned as Daryl lifted her body and Mac slipped the jeans from her. He stood back up his fingers hooking in her panties and sliding along the seams.

"Answer me Kira." He growled.

She blinked through her lust and met his eyes, "Yes."

Mac nodded at her and looked over her shoulder but she couldn't see Daryl. She felt him nod and then she was on the ground before she could even release a breath with Mac kneeling between her legs. Daryl gripped her wrist and had them pinned down between his spread knees his form looming over her. Jerking against his grip he tightened down over her hands and Mac chuckled getting her attention.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Mac looked at her pointedly.

With one quick motion he shredded her panties from her body leaving her fully nude in front of him. She whimpered as the cool air brushed over her body and his fingers slipped inside her causing her to buck her hips.

"Soaked." He growled. Mac grabbed her legs pushing them high and wide. His hands were on the backs of her knees as he thrust into her without care. Crying out from his abrupt penetration she closed her eyes letting her body adjust through his thrust. Mac was snarling and spitting venom at her for not listening.

Opening her eyes she seen Mac glaring at Daryl. It was a pissing contest. Daryl gripped her ankles suddenly and pulled her legs back towards him over her body. She whimpered at the change in angles and the way he was spreading her. Mac groaned and planted his hands beside her shoulders his body hammering into hers.

"Told you to fuckin' listen Kira!" mac barks "What'd you do! You goddamn went against what I said..." Mac snapped

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah she did." The marks marring her body evidence.

She felt every mark more heatedly and felt herself getting even more wet. Daryl's fingers started tracing the scar just below the star on her collar-bone, something she'd felt him do time and time again.

"You know what happens when a bitch don't listen?" Mac panted, "Tell her Daryl." With his words his hips snapped into her violently jarring her entire body and making her arch. He kept his pace like this and Daryl groaned above her causing her to moan as well. She felt her hands free and chanced moving them. She grabbed for his belt buckle from her position and started working to free his straining cock.

Gripping him firmly she pumped her hand down his hard cock and his hips shifted with her hands. She smiled licking her lips watching him as he leaned forward. Mac was still looming over her but so was Daryl, their heads were almost on the others shoulder. It was a sight she wouldn't forget,ever.

Leaning down over her blocking out all light, "They get fucked but you not for your pleasure." Daryl give her a feral smile,"He's gonna tear you apart Kira."

Her eyes widened feeling his punishing pace get more menacing. "You didn't give me a choice."

Daryl shook his head at her and grunted when her grip tightened over him. "Everyone has a goddamn choice Kira."

She growled, "You mean you wanted me to tell you we couldn't fuck? Is that what you wanted?" She snapped with a grunt from Mac's motions.

Daryl eyed her but didn't answer and she had her answer. It didn't matter either way. Mac would punish her. Daryl still had his grip on her ankles keeping her spread for Mac but she felt his grip tensing and releasing on her, a sign he was getting close to cumming.

Mac pulled out of her suddenly and Daryl released her legs and they dropped heavily. Mac grabbed her hips and Daryl grabbed her ribs, together they flipped her over. She ended up in Mac's lap in an almost squat having to support herself on her forearms or face the option of getting a burn on her face from her body sliding fast and hard on the floor.

Daryl was in front of her now and she could see him in all his kneeling glory. He looked beautiful setting there with his cock hard and wet from her mouth begging to touched. Leaning forward she swallowed him down and pushed down into Mac fucking herself on him. His hand slapped her ass roughly, repeating his actions over and over.

"Fuckin' bitch. You ever lie and do something i told you not to again. I'll beat you to death." He snapped his hips lifting her entirely taking her knees from the floor with him.

She moaned around Daryl's dick in her mouth and he groaned leaning forward again. She felt his cock swelling in her mouth and doubled her efforts. His hips started thrusting into her mouth and set still letting him chase his release. He growled incoherently as he flooded her mouth entirely. Swallowing as fast as she could she smiled cleaning her face up the best she could.

Mac kept up his pace but his body was tensing the more he prepared to cum. She knew he was going to cum hard just from the way he was breathing, his body was twitching, and the feeling of him inside her. Closing her eyes as her orgasm washed over her almost gently she smiled in the soft waves, such a sweet release with these two rough men.

Mac leaned forward suddenly and she heard Daryl cuss under his breath. She turned her head at the sound of Mac's long protracted groan. He had bit into Daryl's shoulder, almost his neck from where he had leaned. It seemed the harder he bit down the more he swelled, and the after shocks rocking his body were hard enough to make them both buck. Daryl's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even.

Kira got her breath back unable to tear her eyes from them. They hadn't spoken in days and she was watching as they fixed things without saying a word. Without looking at the other. It was all in their dynamics. The scales had been tipped and Mac was setting them to rights with the deep, scarring mark he was leaving on his brother.

Mac pulled out of her and dropped down on his back next to her without a bit of grace. He made a oomph noise as it knocked the breath from him and closed his eyes. "Goddamn Kira. Tight piece of ass."

She shook her head looking at Daryl who had yet to move besides tucking himself back in his pants. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was sow, even. If she didn't know better she would have though he was sleeping but he wasn't.

He moved suddenly and was laying down on his stomach his body relaxing and spent. She was in between them but Mac's arm stretched out and it was a rare occasion she ever used him as a pillow. Daryl was always the one she cuddled up to or got soothed by. Mac's fingers ran through Daryl's hair that he could reach tugging slightly every so often. Daryl had his head on his folded arms his eyes still closed as he adjusted.

Mac rolled her suddenly knocking her into Daryl. She looked at him and he shot her a pointed look before looking at Daryl. He had still yet to talk or move.

"Is this about the marks?" Kira kept quiet.

Daryl's jaw tensed and she knew she was on the money. SHe moved to him suddenly her arm going around his back. She could feel the scars on his back as her arm laid across him. He had his shirt off now since Mac had torn it leaving them there for her to see. She suddenly understood why he was so upset about her back. He had marked her in the way he himself was, and it was fuckin' with his head.

Mac rolled over his chest meeting her bare back. His finger skated over Daryl's back, "You aint him Daryl. Get out of your head."

His eyes opened meeting Mac's and he blew out a breath, "Looks bad."

"Shit heals. Didn't see her ass runnin' from you to hide in the woods for nine days." Mac's voice was sharp, "No, I seen her ass working to swallow every inch of your cock after that."

Her eyes darkened looking at him and she licked her lips causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. He smirked suddenly and his eyes lightened. Daryl was back. Mac didn't move away from her and she knew it was his need to be close to his brother after so long of them refusing to be around the other. She would take what she could get. Daryl shifted pulling her into his side, which brought Mac closer. His fingers were still tangled in his hair and she watched as every so often his fingers danced across Daryl's skin. He was different with Daryl in a way she didn't think anyone else would ever get from him. Smiling she closed her eyes listening to Daryl's deep breathing and feeling Mac's steady heart beat against her back. They'd be alright, they were survivors and they'd make it right no matter what. Like she had heard them say before they'd seen hell and this wasn't even close to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac looked out over the chaos of the farm his eyes blazing brighter than the burning barn as he searched for his brother. Snarling when even the sound of the bike faded he moved low along side the fence keeping himself blocked from view of the walkers coming from the woodwork. He didn't have time for this, he didn't have time for these fucking people when his brother was somewhere else on this goddamn piece of property.

Reaching the back of the house he was through the door in seconds and storming to the front. He passed Lori and some of the other women being useless like always and felt his anger spiking. "Wont you fucking do something instead of standing around fucking crying!" his voice broke loud over them all silencing the room.

All eyes turned to him wide and scared, there were a few pissed off ones but they were smart enough not to say anything.

"Mac." Kira's voice at the door had his attention.

Turning to her he started moving not wasting time with the rest of the group. She looked like she was ready to run and had everything she was going to need. Her eyes were bright, no sign of the crippling fear that was plaguing the women behind him. She wasn't so easily brought down by the hopelessness of the situation and instead of the burning rage that was poisoning his blood he took a breath and moved towards her and the calm storm around her, she was more like Daryl than him. She was zipping her dark hoodie up looking up into his eyes as he stopped in front of her, her hazel eyes burning with worry for the same reason his was.

"You haven't found him?"

Shaking his head his eyes went back out to the land around them and he seen the hopelessness of the situation. "I'll find him."

Kira grabbed his arm pulling him outside. He looked down seeing a good portion of their shit packed and couldn't help but snort. She lifted her eyes to his, "I never unpacked and you two don't unpack shit." She stood up jerking one of the packs up on her back and latching it around her middle. "I grew up living on the move."

Mac grabbed the other two heavier bags and pulled her along with him listening to the shot gun go off just to his right as he thundered across the yard. Coming to an abrupt stop when he seen Rick and Carl he started towards them releasing Kira.

"My brother, where is he?" His voice was hard and molten.

Rick looked over at him wide-eyed, "He's out there." Rick shook his head and looked to the house. "I gotta...Lori she needs me."

Mac looked out over the fields and seen no lights, nothing. He only seen walkers. His chest tightened to the point he felt something crack as if he broke a bone and his rage splintered through his system. If he didn't find his brother alive and well he knew that the splintering feeling in his body was going to ignite and without out Daryl there to shore him up all bets were off. If he didn't find Daryl he would make sure that debt was paid in full.

Kira grabbed his arm tugging her eyes getting wide, "We gotta move Mac."

He followed after her and she jerked the doors to her jeep open tossing stuff in. Mac moved mechanically his mind trying to track Daryl and where he would move to if cornered. He knew that if things got bad enough his ass would hit the woods and if that happened then he was as good as gone. Mac knew he couldn't track like Daryl, no one tracked like Daryl. But he also knew that if his brother hit the woods it'd be pointless to try, Daryl was like a ghost in the woods.

Sliding into the drivers seat Mac through it in gear and let his eyes burn across the property just as hotly as the KC's. Not seeing any sign of his brother he felt that roiling bubbling rage start to make it's way to the top. Kira shifted next to him her eyes frantically searching for any sign of Daryl, she was doing good at holding it together but he could read her just as good as he could read his brother. She was close to going into hysterics on him and he wasn't looking forward to slapping the shit out of her to get her head back in the game. Any other time he'd like the idea of knocking the fuck out of her but right now he just wanted away from this goddamned group.

They had been driving for longer than he wanted to think about when they came up on the road block. Mac felt a slight sliver of hope lance through the rage in his chest and he geared down catching her attention. She set forward her eyes looking around seeing where they were at and looking at him.

"Mac." Her soft voice was like a knife. "What if he's not here? What then? Where do we look first?"

Coming to a stop and seeing Carl, Rick, and Hershel he looked over at her, "I'll not stop looking for him."

Kira nodded, "We wont stop." Her voice was strong brooking no argument.

Mac eyed her but said no more as he swung the door open and let his heavy boot hit the pavement. The sound so familiar to the scrape of Daryl's own heavy ones that he felt a pang in his chest not seeing his brother standing there. His scowl in place hiding the devilish smirk dying to break free and taunt him into some bullshit that they'd both feel in the morning.

Kira circled around to him in front of the Jeep her hand grasping his wrist and holding on to him. The feeling of her small and fragile hand gripping him with a slight tremble snapped him from his inner thoughts. Looking down at her he seen her hazel eyes burning with pain and anger, so much more anger that it was burning away her fear.

"Where is everyone else?" Her voice was soft but held a edge.

Rick looked at them his own eyes bright and pained, "You're the first we've seen."

Mac stared long and hard at the man in front of him not letting his eyes look away from him. Lori had sent his brother back out there looking for this man, this man who had cuffed Merle. Mac felt a sneer breaking free and spit to the side. He refused to believe Daryl was dead. He'd feel it, he'd know if he was gone. He'd KNOW if he'd lost that piece of him. Daryl was as much a part of him as his own beating heart.

Mac stormed away from the small group his stride powerful in it's determination as his gait pulled him forward. Kira's grip slipped from his wrist and he heard her voice lash Rick and them like a whip. Each word like a garroting, her voice was rising with anger and emotion breaking around them like the waves of the sea. There was a storm brewing the both of them. Her pain at the loss of Daryl not being there was palpable and only making it worse on him, he needed to get away from them all. Her words were lost on him as he kept moving. Coming up on a single walker he pulled the knife free of the leather sheath at his back and sent it to it's mark. The slick crunching thud it gave as it pierced the front of the skull was something he was all to familiar with.

Mac moved weaving in and out of the vehicle picking of stragglers as he came up on them. He was working of the anger threatening to consume him in fiery righteous anger. Twice. Twice he'd found his brothers only to have one of them ripped away from him leaving him with nothing. He had Kira, and while she was here it something but she couldn't replace Daryl or Merle. She was something, but without Daryl there with them what were they?

Turning back towards the group he scowled seeing her leaning against one of the trucks. Her eyes were hard and out over the forest, shrewd in her personal assault. Her body was rigid and he could see her pulse jumping in her throat. He heard her drag in a unsteady breath releasing it so shakily it betrayed her. Mac moved towards her his eyes searching her over. She had definitely picked up a few things from his asshole of a brother that was for sure. Her goddamn ass had figured out how to move almost as quiet as him.

Her eyes lifted to him suddenly just as the tears spilled over her lip trembled just enough. Mac blew out a breath and glared over her head wishing even more Daryl was here for this emotional goddamn shit. Before he could react she slammed into him her face burying in his chest as her tiny frame shook with sobs for the loss of his brother. Her fingers bit into his back with bruising force, her sobs tearing through them both as she shook his solid frame forcing him to support her weight. Mac awkwardly let his arm go around her not sure if she'd be standing if he didn't.

When her body went still next to him and her sobs died down he felt the slight hammering of her heart against his chest. Her breathing evened out matching his own but her grip never loosened on him, just pulled him tighter to her. "I can't lose you to Mac."

Shaking his head he gritted his teeth, "He's alive now suck it the fuck up."

"I know." Her voice was back to it's softness but held that broken sound that accompanied heart wrenching emotion. "He'll find us Mac, don't doubt that."

Mac snorted her warm female scent washing up with the wind to his nose carrying away the smell of death around them. "If I know anything about that bastard it's that he don't give up. Persistent fuck."

Mac set glaring out over the road as more of the group reunited. There was nothing to be said to these people who were getting a second chance after all hell had broke loose, there was nothing to be said at all. His best bet was splitting away from the group and searching out an area that the Dixon men knew well. His brother would back track around the walkers and would be moving fast, it's the only way he knew how to do anything. He was quick on his feet and if Mac didn't get it together and fast he'd be chasing him.

He'd been setting longer than he cared to admit his mind turning over every possible place near by here he knew his brother would be working his way towards. Daryl wasn't one to stop, he wouldn't stop. He'd be on the move till he got where he needed to be and Mac needed to be moving. He needed to feel like he was doing something or he was going to snap and it'd be the end of this entire group.

He could feel their eyes on him every time he moved. They were watching him like he was a monster worse then that of which ripped the farm to shreds. Everyone was on edge and it probably wasn't helping with the way he was moving around. Even Kira was making sure to give him room. Shaking his head at the thought his eyes drifted to her standing over by some of the women. He could see her annoyance all the way over here.

These dumb bitches had never given her an ounce of respect from day one. They had looked down on her because she had more ink that she had filter. She didn't care to tell them how it was, she didn't care to tell them she wasn't a group nursemaid. It only got worse though when she had fell in with the pair of them. The looks really changed then. Though her hazel depths never lost that clarity that had made her interesting in the first place, she never let them grind her down. She stood by her decisions and he'd heard her on more than one occasion telling Lori to shut the fuck up. And goddamn if each time she didn't tell them how it went if he didn't want to bend her over right there and break her.

Kira appeared next to him, "They're getting ready to move." Her voice cracked with anger.

Lifting his head from where he had been sharpening his knife and hers he looked at the group. There were more than a few nervous glances sliding to him and Kira. He just smirked looking back down, "Get in the vehicle Kira."

Without a word she climbed into the passenger side her eyes a blazing hazel fire. She had been snapping and lashing out more than him and that was saying something. It had been two days since the farm fell. Two days that he didn't know where the fuck his goddamned brother was. Two days that he came closer and closer to killing this entire group and taking Kira with him through hell for his brother.

He was well aware that the group needed him. They needed Daryl more but they were stuck with him in the end, the irony wasn't lost on him. They'd managed to get rid of the loudest brother but not the most dangerous, they wanted the sweet one but they got him instead. Though maybe that was for the best he couldn't guarantee that Daryl would have even stayed with them as long as he had if he knew that Mac was out there.

"Mac." Rick's voice demanded his attention but he kept his hand steady letting the knife slide along the diamond stone. "The group thinks its time to move on."

Shaking his head, "The group Rick or you?"

"This isn't about me! This is about the safety of the entire group. You're apart of the group Mac, you and Kira." Rick hissed, "I know you want to look for Daryl but he knew where we were meeting. He knew."

Mac slid from the Jeep with a silent grace that inveigle the danger Rick was in. Tossing his knife to the seat of the Jeep he shot Kira a look when her hand went for the door handle. She stilled and set back knowing that not listening to him would put her in his sights after the dust settled. Daryl wasn't there to hold him back and he was teetering closer and closer to someone getting the full brunt of his wrath.

"Then why aren't you already on the move?" Mac questioned his eyes snapping with angry energy.

Rick's blue eyes locked with his, "You are apart of this group. The both of you, if you take her out there on your own how long you think you'll make it?"

Mac smiled, "Longer than any of these given bastards from this group." Mac leaned his teeth flashing in a snarl, "I'm built for this world Rick, I can't say the same for anyone else in this group other than my brothers. Neither of them are dead, can guarantee that." Mac barked getting the attention of the group, "Know this _Grimes_ when my brothers are found, and they will be. It wont be me that they'll be questioning."

Rick shook his head, "Merle was an accident, unfortunate!"

Mac stepped closer to him interrupting him, "And Daryl? Your whore of a wife sent him out there and now look around Rick, do you see him?"

Rick's face flushed in anger and he moved closer to Mac, "I'm trying to make peace with you! I know you don't like me, you haven't since Atlanta but we got bigger shit going on than our own problems."

Kira appeared suddenly her body sliding between them with her front flush with his. He felt her gaze pulling him to look at her but he refused. "Wont you say what you really want." Mac snapped.

Rick shook his head, "Want to keep this group together."

"No. Say what the fuck you really want. My sweet baby brother aint here to listen to your half truths. Spare me, I don't owe you a goddamn thing." Mac's voice was getting louder causing the group to shift around them. Kira's hand slid up his chest coming to rest over his shoulders relaxing against his throat. It was something he'd seen her do to Daryl a dozen times when his brother was working himself up. He'd never got it and didn't understand how she managed to get his attention once he was breaking over that edge but feeling her soft hands raking against his pulse was commanding in its own right.

"Rick go get your shit together." Kira's voice strong and quiet.

Mac shook his head his eyes darkening, "If and when the day comes I get the chance to put a bullet between your eyes I'll gladly take it."

Rick looked at him hard for a moment but didn't speak instead walking away. Mac let his eyes follow him for a moment before looking down at her. She was looking up at him her eyes sad. "We are going the same direction as them. I already heard their plan. It'll be safer to travel with a group while it serves its purpose."

They had been driving for hours and the sun was setting fast. He shook his head knowing that Rick was taking them further from a town where they could have got gas and had shelter. He could have opened his mouth to say something but he knew better than anyone that Rick didn't want his fucking opinion he wanted his skills in fighting and hunting. He wasn't wanted but he was needed. He'd stick around so long as they served his purpose. Without Daryl there was one less person watching Kira's ass, he could handle himself but she wasn't quite up to par with the world around them yet. Before she had him and Daryl looking after her, she didn't have the option of slipping cause they were both their on either side to balance her and keep her ass in check. Without Daryl though, it felt unbalanced and he couldn't help the lancing pain that had set up a steady tempo of shredding his chest since the farm.

Pulling up outside a broke down house Rick signaled for the men to come front and center. It was stupid plan first and foremost. Rick was certain that the women needed to be guarded but he left them vulnerable each time they searched somewhere. The man was a fucking moron for not making them learn how to defend themselves, even the most basic of shit could come in handy. He didn't doubt that Kira would defend herself but he didn't like the thought of her having too, that's what he and Daryl were for.

The thought of his brother sent his nerves and anger shooting through his blood. Pulling his knives around and making sure his shit was in order he looked over at her jerking his head. "Stick with me."

Kira mirrored him and followed him to where the men were standing. Rick shot them a look and blew out a breath, "Mac it's better if we do this and leave the women where it's safe."

Mac shook his head his smile turning condescending, "Do what the fuck you want but don't tell me what to do or her."

"Kira you don't have to do this." Rick reasoned.

Kira shifted next to him her side brushing his body and staying there, "I don't have to do a goddamn thing but don't expect me to set there and be walker bait while everyone who can and will fight is walking through these doors."

Mac gave a triumphant smile as they walked past the other men and inside. They slipped up the stairs as the others swept bottom for anything. Mac's eyes snapped to fresher tracks across the wood but quickly moved on. Shaking his head he let his eyes scan quicker for anything else on the ground but seen no other signs of tracks, gritting his teeth he picked up his pace.

"Kira." He growled.

She popped out of the end bedroom her eyes searching for him. "It's clear."

Calling down the stairs the pair of them group and Mac bent down his finger swiping along the track feeling the dirt that had been left behind. It was a couple hours old at the most. Someone had been through here recently, someone light on their feet enough that they went almost unnoticed. Mac grinned his eyes studying the pattern before setting his boot next to it.

"Daryl." He laughed.

Kira shoved next to him look down her eyes bright, "You think?"

"I know. Fucker is heading right where I think he is."

Her hand gripped his and he looked down at it feeling the heat rise in his blood but knew better than to chance anything right now. He'd hurt her. With the added stress of Daryl missing on top of everything else he could easily pass that line that his body and mind begged to cross and she would pay for it. Without Daryl there to keep him in check she'd need help.

The group had settled in for the night every one breaking off into their own segregated groups. Mac chose the basement for the coolness it offered and the fact that the rest of the group were away from them. No one had given it much thought but there was a door to it that was hidden towards the back of the yard, it came up in a storm shelter. It'd work to make a quick exit if something went wrong.

Kira dropped down on the couch looking around them her hands sliding along her thighs. "It don't feel right to stop and him still out there."

Mac shifted his eyes to her tearing his sweat soaked shirt over his back. The nights were getting cooler but that didn't mean the days didn't bake the life out of him. He'd always ran hot, he was pretty fucking sure that was a family trait.

Dropping back on the couch next to her he closed his eyes, head rolling back and letting his body relax for the first time in days. He couldn't hear the chatter of the group and the silence was welcome. The cool air of the basement was settling into his body and he groaned letting his head fall farther back. "Fuck."

Mac kept still when he felt her fingers circle the tattoo that set just above his belt around his hip. Her fingers often drifted to it and he always waited to see if she would ask but she never did. Her fingers followed the script that crawled along his hip and up onto his side, the banner binding it the stark contrast with red to the gray wash.

Her eyes lifted to his and she smiled. "I set and thought about this since the first time I seen it." She kept smiling her fingers now tracing the faint designs worked through it. "I didn't get it at first. Thought it didn't make sense, but I didn't know you and Daryl both then."

She set back her eyes down and he laughed, "And you think you have it figured out now?"

Licking her lips she shifted closer to him throwing her leg over his lap and setting down, "I do."

Tilting his head, "Tell me then."

"Fueled by demons, guided by angels." She looked up at him through her thick lashes, "The banner is wrapped tighter around the word demons and falling loosely around your angel. The spider that is crawling on the banner is setting around your demons."

"Obvious enough Kira." Mac laughed, "There a point to you stating the fucking obvious."

She set back her body rocking into him, "Your demons are your own but you'd follow Daryl through hell."

Mac raised an eyebrow but didn't dispute her words. Her body was warm against his and he felt that same churning burn through his blood and watched as the pulse jumped in her throat. Kira's hands hit on his shoulders sliding along them kneading the muscle there before spreading outwards and down his biceps. Mac let her have her fun as her hands tracked down his forearms past his wrist locking their hands together. She held tight looking at him her hips rolled down into his groin and he grunted the feeling causing his dick to jerk and stand at attention.

She smiled rolling her hips again as she released one of his hands and let it fall to his belt. Mac growled but she leaned forward silencing him with a kiss as she bit at his lips. There was no in between with them, it fell straight into heated, demanding, and bruising between them. Both of them were hurt, angry, and needed this. He felt her hands jerking his pants trying to get them past his hips and he lifted helping her as his cock sprang free.

He felt his belt slide free but didn't question it as the feeling of her damp panties slid against his cock. Growling his teeth sunk into her neck, letting it bruise her the more she teased. Moaning as he bit on to her neck he jerked when he felt the cool of his leather belt slap around his wrist and jerk them back behind his head. Mac jerked back looking at her and then over his shoulder. There was support beams that ran the length of the basement, one falling just behind him. She'd looped the belt around it and then his wrist.

"What the fuck you think you're doing Kira?" He snapped tugging on his restraints.

Her hand slipped down her body and he couldn't help as his eyes followed the path seeing her fingers circle herself. "We both know that you aint in the mindset to keep from hurting me without Daryl here." Her eyes were sad as she spoke, "I want you Mac and this is how we get that."

Growling he jerked on his restraints again hearing the creaking of the floor above them as he pulled harder. "Goddamn it let me the fuck go."

Her shirt disappeared followed by her bra and she shook her head her raven hair spilling around her chest and face, framing her. "No." Slipping off his lap she let her panties slide down her thighs and climbed back on him. He closed his eyes when she gripped him pulling his length through the moisture that was gathering on her pussy. Biting down harshly he grit his teeth and quit jerking so hard against the restraints trying to clam himself, he'd make sure she didn't forget and remembered to never tie him again. His mind flashed to the times he'd restrained Daryl and he growled again trying to rid the image from his mind as it set up a painful tempo in his chest. Daryl needed it, craved it, he wasn't Daryl.

Bucking his hips knocking her off balance he groaned as he slid into her fully. Opening his eyes to slits he seen her lips part and her hands slide up her body finding her piercings and tormenting herself. He growled jerking more against his restraints feeling the leather bite into his skin cruelly, he wanted his hands on her. Planting his feet on the ground he lifted his hips roughly into her taking her knees completely off the couch on each side of him before letting his body drop back down. With each of his movements her body was jarred and dropping back down on his roughly as she rolled her hips rougher over him. His roughly snapping hips met her body demanding every thing from her and more, both of their eyes locking with pain and lust.

Mac let his eyes run over each mark emblazoned on her body, some sure to scar and some fading. Eyes landing on the one just below her stars he smiled licking his lips wanting to sink his teeth into her and taste her. Her hand slapped down on his chest harshly getting his attention and he watched the flush climb her body. Her eyes were a dancing hazel fire as she moved over top of him, the tattoos decorating her skin seeming to dance with them with the faint sheen of sweat glistening on them. Mac was watching too see how high she was going to fly his eyes following the movement of her soft curves, she was holding him spellbound. The thought pissing him off and causing him to drive into her harder and jerk against the restraints again.

Her laugh at his fight caused him to bare his teeth and jerk harder. "Fuckin' bitch."

She moaned leaning more towards him her breast brushing his chest, "Take it out on me Mac. Tell me."

Snarling he jerked harder the leather biting into him again while feeling her tighten around him followed by a rush of intense heat, "Let me go and i'll fucking show you."

Shaking her head her hand laced through his short hair jerking him forward his mouth hitting close to the scarred mark Daryl had branded her with that first night they were together. Not wasting the moment his teeth sunk into her and he bit down hard casting her over the edge and letting himself fall with her. He held his bite not letting her fall away from him making sure she was marked deeply. Their groans and curses blending in pain as they calmed their hearts as her hands worked the leather as his arms fell free and blood rushed back through his arms he glared at her letting the life bleed back into his sore arms.

"Fuck you."

Kira didn't move off his lap but didn't try to cuddle into him,instead she set looking into his eyes her own serious, "When we find him are we staying with the group?"

Mac snorted his hands falling to her hips and grasping her tightly, "Depends on his fucking sense of morals." Mac lifted her off him his cock falling free of her. "Fucking sweet one, goddamn. Why can't he be an asshole like me or Merle."

She laughed sliding her panties up her legs, "He wouldn't be Daryl then."

Mac jerked his pants up his hips watching as his wrist darkened in bruises. Bitch was going to pay for that, going to pay good. Letting his body drop down again he kicked out not bothering to take off his boots or remove anything still on him. Kira eyed him and then moved to her own pack pulling a clean set of jeans out and slid into them after cleaning herself up. She swung her raven hair around braiding it deftly and stood looking at him while she finished it off. She didn't say anything as she rifled through her pack and came out with one of Daryl's shirts.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment. It knew it was Daryl's simply because the fucker only had three shirts that he hadn't managed to rip the sleeves off and this was one of them. Kira slipped it on and walked towards the couch kicking his booted foot as she set got close to it. Her knees hit next to his hip and she loomed over him as he rubbed his bruised wrist behind his head in his reclined position.

"I got a good feeling about tomorrow." her voice was sleep addled and fatigued.

Mac smirked up at her as she climbed over him disregarding his pension for not wanting people on him. Her body curled in the cradle of his with the back of the couch to her back. Her small arm curled around his hip her fingers tracing the binding of his tattoo that ran between his heaven and hell. He felt her face bury in his side as she pulled the shirt tighter around her, her face burying into it and him. She was breathing deeply and he let out a breath when Daryl's distinct woodsy smell met him mixing with him and her. He closed his eyes letting his mind fool his heart into thinking Daryl was there and let himself fall asleep for at least a little while before he was wide awake and ready to go again.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl panted watching the fire spread to the walkers that moved closer to the barn than was safe. His eyes were harsh as they swept for his brother, he knew Mac well enough to know his ass was likely out there. Mac wouldn't leave unless he knew Daryl was on the move and away from here. Mac would fight every last person and thing here to get to him, he'd follow him through hell if he had too.

Daryl set down heavily on the bike letting it idle before turning and disappearing down the back road that led away from the farm. He had one thing working on his side and that was Kira. Hopefully she was able to get him to see through the haze that was getting ready to paint Mac's world black and crimson and get him to focus. If not Daryl knew he'd come up on the group dead and Mac searching for him. He was going to take it personally the way this shit was happening.

Daryl growled maneuvering the bike around a group of stragglers and gunning it down the road. His chest tightened as he thought of Mac's anger that was going to be directed at him. Mac wasn't one to listen to reason when his mind was made and he'd see Daryl hitting the road after things went south in direct conflict in what he would have done. Mac would have carved a path of righteous hell fire through the rings of hell like Dante over Daryl, he'd never slow down knowing his brother was waiting on him. He never did in all the years they'd known each other and if anything Mac had only got more protective over him. There was no other option though and that was something Mac and Kira were going to have to swallow down.

Daryl came to a stop standing over the bike stretching his back, the sounds of the farm burning and walkers a long forgotten memory on a long hard road. Feeling his back crack and pop with him he groaned and begrudgingly set down taking off again. He was ready to catch the group, he was going to make Mac drive the bike. Daryl was ready to set the fuck down and not have to worry about if he was getting to tired to keep his balance. His entire body ached with the fight he'd been through and the amount of running he'd done, he was ready to sleep this shit off.

Daryl blew out a breath coming to a stop in the center of the road his eyes on the spot the group should be at. It had taken him longer than he had hoped having to take back roads and double back with the way the herd was moving. It was mid-day after everything had happened surely to fuck they hadn't just given up. Stepping off his bike and walking forward he surveyed the area his breath coming faster seeing no sign of anyone from the group. No sign of Mac, no sign of Kira. Bracing his hand on a car beside him his head hung and his breath abandoned him just as surely as the group had.

Daryl righted himself and let his eyes flash around one last time. Stalling out when he seen the lighter setting on top of the car that they had left the supplies on for Sophia. He walked quickly towards it his hand closing over the familiar Zippo, it had aged over the years and lost some of its detail but that stupid fucking camo still showed. He'd hated the goddamn thing from the moment Mac bought it all the way till now, he knew that was the main reason his brother even still carried it. That and it reminded them both of the first time Mac had ever been hunting with him, Daryl snorted at the memory and let the Zippo fall in his pocket like a lead weight.

_Daryl scuffed his boots through the leaves littering the ground so thickly that if felt like you were walking on cushions. The fall of the year always gave everything extra padding and made it even fucking harder to find shit if you lost it. Daryl lifted his head and glared at his older brother's back, he didn't know what to think of him. It was common fucking knowledge you didn't smoke when hunting the scent would drive any game away that was in the area_, _so why he felt the need to bring his cigarettes to begin with him baffled him. _

_"Told you a buying that thing was a mistake." Daryl snapped. He felt the second Mac's eyes landed on him but didn't look at him instead his eyes kept scanning the forest floor._

_Mac growled and stopped walking altogether, "Fuck you, just help me look for it."_

_"Who the fuck takes a camo lighter hunting in the woods anyways?" Daryl muttered his anger spiking._

_Mac rounded on him his fist catching his shoulder causing both of them to glare at each other. There was a few years in between them as far as age but he hadn't met Merle yet. Merle was over seas on deployment and while he knew about Mac he hadn't met him yet. Daryl was curious about how Merle was going to take to the news that he had another brother or maybe Merle knew. He was eleven years older than Daryl himself, there was a good chance he knew that Will had cheated and fathered another son. _

_Their mother had been dead for years and even if she had still be alive it wouldn't matter. Will Dixon liked his women and everyone elses too and didn't give to fucks who he hurt in the process. If he was honest with himself there was likely more brothers out there than even Will knew about, man was a damned whore._

_Daryl shoved him back knocking him away from him and Mac snarled both crashing to the ground in a heap of thrown fist and grunts. Mac flipped them and Daryl bucked hard throwing his brother to the side his fist catching him just under the right eye. Mac's hand closed around his throat his thundering pulse in his palm as he squeezed just enough to make breathing painful. Daryl closed his eyes blowing out a heavy breath from his nose and felt his body go slack as Mac kept him pinned looming over him still barking and snarling._

_Daryl opened his eyes and met a mirror of his own looking down at him as if he could see straight through him. See everything about him no one else ever cared to see or wanted to see, it made him uncomfortable and he shifted but Mac's grip flexed on his throat and he stilled baring his teeth._

_"How old are you Daryl?" Mac questioned suddenly._

_Raising an eyebrow he waited till Mac released his throat and he rubbed glaring at him, "Seventeen." They both set there chest heaving and busted lips looking at each other. Mac was different from Merle in one major way that he seen so far and he wasn't sure how to take it. For all Merle's talk he still left, he left when Will turned into a complete monster. He got out of there the first chance he got and never looked back, he'd been gone for years now with barely a call. When he did call he had excuses by the mile of why he wasn't there for his brother, of why he'd not come in. It was all shit. It took him time having been so young but after the dust settled he knew Merle was out for Merle._

_Mac though, Daryl wasn't sure what to think of him. He'd only known him for a couple of months really. In that couple of months he'd realized one thing about Mac quickly, he wasn't scared of Will Dixon or his tempter. Mac had one to rival to devil and Will seen it too. He didn't push Mac like he did him and Merle. He seemed genuinely interested in getting to know his son, something he'd never showed towards Daryl himself. He had a feeling it had to do with who Mac's mother was to him but never asked. To ask would be inviting getting Will's anger to be directed him regardless of reasoning._

_Mac hadn't spoke much about his past or his mother for that matter. He had a look in his eyes that warned you away from asking and he had some questionable responses at best. If Daryl was honest with himself he knew what those looks were, he felt the same damn way. He loathed Will Dixon with something deep in him. Will had shown no love or kindness to his youngest son, instead he's showed him early on what it felt like to lay in pain for hours. The knowledge that every day could be your last depending on how much your own father drank and how much shit he was able to get up his nose before he passed out. He felt the burning of his back as if the man was there himself breathing down his back getting ready to lay into him. He shifted upwards trying to adjust his shirt before evidence of his hardship was a shared experience._

_"You gonna ask or you not give a fuck?" Mac questioned his voice void of his normal anger and acid tone. Daryl turned his head seeing him standing looking down at him not sure what he was supposed to be asking him. Mac smirked and let the knife slide under his nails thoughtfully, "I'm twenty."_

_Mac's eyes still had a knowing look that was starting to piss him off and he felt his blood ignited. There was something familiar in his eyes, in the way he moved that resonated with Daryl on deep in his chest. He was trying to stomp it out before Mac could push him further and before he went back to the house to deal with Will._

_Daryl pushed up and shook his head, "Goddamn." He looked down his hand closing around something and he stood up, "Look alive." He tossed his find to Mac and he caught deftly with his left hand and smiled when he seen his Zippo._

Daryl walked towards his bike the feeling of that Zippo against his thigh the only piece he had of his brother at the moment. Straddling his bike he closed his eyes for a moment listening around him letting the sounds of near by woods calm him, as much as it could for now. He felt like he his days were starting to mirror the setting sun with the way things were going.

He'd drove for longer than he would have had he been with the group. He'd driven through the day and most of the night, no sign of the group. Nothing past that Zippo setting there letting him know Mac was there. He wouldn't have parted with that goddamn thing for love nor money. Daryl hated the fucking thing and Mac knew it. It was part of the reason he'd kept it all through the years despite Daryl's attempts to get rid of it and even buy him new ones to replace the thing.

Mac kept it to piss him off tossing all the ones he'd bought him over the years into a wooden chest he kept. The other reason Daryl was aware of that made him snort was that it reminded them both of Mac's first hunting trip with him all those years ago. Just the two of them in the woods for three days, fighting more than hunting. Things had changed on that trip though and they both came out knowing the other better than most brothers did. Mac had got a glimpse of something in him that to this day he used to his advantage knowing that he would calm down enough for Mac to get what he wanted. Control.

He had to double back around a few times and had to bypass a few main roads altogether. Some were to rough and some were over run with walkers making it impossible to get by. Daryl pulled to a stop in front of the house and looked around his eyes sweeping the streets quickly. He walked the bike up the drive and grimaced at having to clear the entire house by himself. Wouldn't be the first time but if something happened what the fuck would happen to Mac and Kira? He growled and slipped inside the house his knuckles hitting the solid oak door as he listened for sounds of movement. Hearing nothing he moved quickly through the house scavenging what he could.

Yawning he made his way up the stairs and stopped at the top of the landing looking around. Huffing he slipped back down stairs not liking the layout of the though of sleeping in someone's bed. It was hot as fuck up there with the heat of the day having set in and the tin roof making it like a melting pot of up there. Daryl slipped into the basement segment of the house and breathed out when the cool air hit him.

Walking towards the hidden door that led further out to a storm cellar he tossed his pack down and dropped down. Setting his crossbow beside him he laid back his eyes taking in the dark around him and the silence. He wasn't use to so much silence anymore. He felt trapped in this world without Mac, Merle, or Kira lonely and waiting for them to catch up. Daryl closed his eyes and felt despite the fucked up situation he was in a smile tug at his lips when memories washed through his mind.

_"Are you fucking sure we're going to the right way?" Mac snapped trailing after him through the woods._

_Daryl jerked the strap of his crossbow tighter across his chest gritting his teeth, "Yes." he grunted._

_They had been out here for a few days and were making their way back towards where they had parked the truck. Daryl wasn't looking forward to being back in that house with Will but there was nothing to be done about it. He'd surprisingly had a good time out here something he didn't expect. He didn't like having anyone around him really and being in the woods was no exception to this. The woods was the one place that was his and always was. There was something to be said for loosing yourself to the outdoors. The feeling of your heartbeat syncing with that of the natural world around you and breathing so deeply that it was almost painful._

_You could set for hours in the woods and you wouldn't be lost for entertainment. If you were smart and knew what to look and listen for there was always something there with you. You were never truly alone in the woods. You might not see it but something always seen you, something was always watching you just as intently as you were watching something._

_Mac hadn't made things weird or talked so much he wanted to eat a bullet. He'd left him alone for the most part and he was able to enjoy the wood and the calm that came with it. Mac had for the most part left him to his own thing, occasionally they would speak but it was mostly nonverbal communication between the pair of them. He didn't need to set and explain shit to him or listen to him talk for the sake of talking. Mac was a solitary man it seemed much like himself. He was a man of few words and when he spoke he actually had something to say. It was his eyes though that done the real talking for him, his eyes and his body language. Daryl had got good at reading people over the years it had saved him more than a few beatings._

_Stepping out onto the road and seeing the truck not far in the distance Daryl grimaced, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mac. His brother studied his face again so intently that he felt like he could see into his head. It was unnerving, he had this look on his face like he was about to say something but whatever it was never came._

_Daryl tossed his stuff in the back not paying attention to Mac in the slightest. He felt the heat of his body seconds before he was slammed into the bed of the truck and pinned in place. Mac jerked his hands around and he was tied easily before he even had a chance to react. His chest started heaving rapidly as he looked over his shoulder not sure what the fuck he was up to. _

_"Mac!" Daryl growled. He felt panic swell in his chest at not being able to move but more than that he didn't worry about him hurting him. _

_He lifted his eyes his knife slipping from the holster that hung around his thigh, "You wanna tell me or do I need make this difficult?" _

_Daryl shook his head, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he snapped jerking against his restraints. It'd be pointless to move from where he was standing. Mac would just pin him quickly and he'd seen enough in the time he knew him to know he was fast on his feet and quick to react. _

_Mac jerked him around their chest brushing, "I grew up with a man like what's setting at that house waiting on you." His voice was low and shattering. He didn't say anything else as he spun him around and the sound of shredding material met his ears. Mac jerked his split shirt free of his body exposing his back. _

_Daryl slumped against the truck his shame branded in his flesh for his brother to see. It was a painted history of abuse, neglect, and a loveless childhood something that scarred more than just skin. Daryl let his head hit on the truck bed and kept it there even as his arms were released. Mac was growling and cursing under his breath. Not even Merle knew the hell that he had been through and he wanted to keep it that way._

_"I killed him." His words were swift and decisive. When Daryl didn't respond Mac jerked him upright forcing him to meet his eyes. He had an iron grip on his jaw and turned his face upright looking down at him. It was there that same thing that Daryl had seen that first day they took off into the woods, that thing that let him know there was something in him that was in Daryl. "I gutted that motherfucker and it was the best feeling in the world." He snarled._

_Daryl didn't question him he could see the truth of the statements in his eyes, "What the fuck does this have to do with me?" Daryl shook his head free of Mac's grip and stepped away. "They aint the same man."_

_Mac spit to the side his pupils dilating as he tracked his movements, "Neither one of them are men." He snapped. "He marked you like that." It wasn't a question and Daryl heard the venom dripping from his mouth like a cottonmouth._

Daryl groaned as he stirred on the floor in his prone position. He'd slept like for shit and felt even worse than that, he wanted to snap his goddamn fingers and shit be back the way it was before all this shit happened. Fuck. Setting up he felt every hour he'd spent on the bike yesterday settling into his body like war torn reminder.

Moving down the concealed hall he made his way down the dirt carved hall letting his fingers rub against the damn earth that lined the walls. Slipping into the cellar he let out a breath seeing it was just before sun up. He'd woke in time to get a good start on the day. He wasn't sure if he was ahead of them or behind them but either way he needed to keep moving. If you didn't keep your ass moving things caught up with you and that shit wasn't what he was waiting on.

Straddling the bike as he started it his mind flashed over Kira and Mac. He felt worry clawing its way through his chest like a childhood monster that taunted and tormented you for the sake of destroying. He didn't know if they had made it off the farm but everything in him told him Mac was alive, he was out there and he was pissed. He was worried and that pissed him off even more cause he didn't know how to handle it. Daryl felt a pang of sympathy for Kira at the thought knowing that if she wasn't with him she was with Mac. She was alone with dealing with Mac, no one was able to handle him when he got going and no one could or would back him down like Daryl had been able to ever since that first trip.

Daryl took one last look at the house before he passed down the drive and through a short pit of gravels his tire's spinning just enough. His mind raced with the thought of Merle and if this was how he felt when he'd been left behind like a goddamn animal back in Atlanta. They went back for him but it had been too late, Merle had done what Merle done best. He took care of himself and split out of sight and out of mind of everything and everyone. Not a fuck given. He didn't doubt his brother cared in his own fucked up way but Merle had always cared about Merle more.

If there was one place he knew that if all else failed Mac would check it was Jay's. He didn't have far to go now and the sooner he go there the better, he'd know if Mac had been there quickly. Daryl pulled his bandanna up around his mouth when the slight misting rain started and road harder trying to pass the storm that was sure to soak him.

First thing he was going to do was asking Mac why the fuck he didn't wait. Why the fuck he didn't give him a chance to get there before he split. It had been them together against it all through the years, it fucking stung that he wasn't there. The Zippo set against his thigh causing Merle's snarky voice to hiss in his ear about being a pussy and taking care of himself. Growling he opened up the throttle and was gone.


End file.
